Three Shield Maidens of Rohan
by Nevtassere
Summary: When Theoden's three teen nieces join the Fellowship, broken as it may be, the tables are finally turned.


It was a rainy, stormy day in the grassy, hill covered, realm of Rohan, in Middle-Earth. A girl of 15 stared out of a bleak window and sighed. The rain had been going on for three weeks, and Faera was bored with it. With a shake of her waist-length, dark red ringlet curls, she glanced around her room with her bottle green eyes.  
  
Faera and her two best friends, Elenya and Nevtassere had known each other since they were three years old, and each had skills in a battle. Elenya had a set of bow and arrows that she had received from the Elves, which she practiced on daily. She wasn't perfect, but she was very close. Nevtassere owned two slightly short swords, which she crossed the hilts upon her back, like an X, so at a moment's notice she could whip them out. For Faera was a long sword, which was never out of her sight, and it glowed red when Uruk- hais were near.  
  
"Faera, what on earth are you doing out here, all alone? Elenya and I have been looking all over for you!" A tall, golden-blonde haired girl of Faera's age came into the room, staring at her with large blue-grey eyes. Faera looked at her friend, Nevtassere and said, "I'm sorry- Nev. I really am, but I feel worried about Uncle Theoden. Eowyn said that he should have been over his sickness now, but instead, he looks even worse! And Theodred, we haven't heard about any sign of him for weeks! He was supposed to be back three days ago, but he's not!" The two stood there for a few minutes, watching the flames in the hearth die out.  
  
Suddenly, Elenya ran into the room, her long, silver locks flowing out behind her. She looked at her two best friends with scared dark blue eyes, and hurriedly said, "Eomer just rode in with Theodred. Eomer's fine, but Theodred's been-he's been wounded. We don't know if he'll make it! Come with me!" Nevtassere and Faera gasped, and the three raced out of the room, across the courtyard, up the steps leading to the Golden Hall, and through the heavy wooden doors to Theodred's chambers, their long dresses billowing in the wind.  
  
A man of 20 or so, Eomer, walked up to the girls and explained what happened to Theodred. "We were attacked. We were ambushed by Uruk-hais, there were at least three times more of their number than ours. They were bearing the White Hand of Saruman. It looks as though Saruman has joined Sauron. I got off with a mere scratch," He held up a partially bandaged arm, "but Theodred was not so lucky. He was- Theodred was - he was stabbed straight through his stomach, and t-twice in the left shoulder. I-I don't know how to say this." Eomer looked at the floor, and his hands shook. "H- He's not going to make it. The healer says he won't last t-two days."  
  
Dinner that night was solemn and morose. Nobody spoke; not even the dogs were barking - they only whined occasionally. Eowyn and Faera took the task of telling King Theoden of his son's injuries. The two walked up the long stairway to his throne. "Uncle? Uncle. Theoden- he's hurt- he's - Theoden is not going to live much longer. Uncle- he's on his deathbed! Will you not see him? Will you not go to him? Will you.do nothing?" Eowyn looked at her Uncle with pleading eyes. He did not respond, only stared tiredly, and lifted his old head to face Eowyn. He said nothing, only gazed into the room vacantly.  
  
Faera felt angry tears coming to her eyes. 'Why has Theoden abandoned his son? How can anyone expect me to sit around, waiting for some I love like a brother die?' She thought as she stormed outside. Elenya sat down next to her as they rested on the side of the hill of the Golden Hall. Elenya looked up at the sky. 'What in the world is that?' She thought as she stared up at what looked like.an eagle! "Faera, look!" she exclaimed, pointing at the large bird. It had what seemed to be a scroll in its beak.  
  
The eagle swooped down, and landed at Faera's feet. It prodded her with its beak, and dropped the scroll in front of her. "For me? Okay." she picked the scroll up slowly, and carefully opened it. "Hey, that seal! That wax seal, closing it, it's the one Gondor's! Open, Faera!" exclaimed Elenya. Faera pulled apart the paper and scanned it quickly. It read:  
  
King Theoden,  
  
I hope I find you in good health, but that is not what this letter addresses. Theoden, Saruman has betrayed us. I have tried talking to Denathor, the Steward of Gondor, but he had been maddened. He will help us in no way. Sauron is gathering many armies towards him. Soon, he will unleash his armies and make his war. We must be ready to fight him! I have estimated that Sauron has forces of at least 20,000 men and orcs, possibly more. Bring all your men, the Rohhirim, and come, fight for all of us! The world of Men cannot win without your help. We are depending on you. I am riding to Rohan as you read this letter, Theoden. I will be here in a matter of days, with the lost King of Men. I bid you farewell,  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Gandalf the white  
  
"Huh? What is that supposed to be, Faera?" inquired Nevtassere as she bounced up and down, trying to read the letter over Faera's shoulder. "Figures. Nev, how do you always seem to pop out of nowhere during a serious moment?" Elenya asked. "Oh, I derno. Just lucky, I guess." "That's not what I meant." "Huh?" "Never mind."  
  
"Hey, you guys, stop arguing and come over and read this." Elenya and Nevtassere looked at Faera. "It says, 'I will be here in a matter of days, with the lost King of Men.' I don't get it." Pondered Faera. 


End file.
